dAnGeRoUs GaMeS
by Ruby Youkai
Summary: Um...I wrote this to clear my writer's block. it's 12 midnight so the concept is funny but the writing sucks. I'm just trying to get a perspective here....my writing seems to have gone down the drain, I'm trying to get it back up again...


dAnGeRoUs GaMeS

((A/N: This is what happens when Ruby Moon has a nasty online relationship breakup. *smile smile* N E way, Yeah, I been goin' through a lot in real life, so this is my way of lifting my spirits. It's a funny concept, please read. CC don't belong to me, and this is only my 4th or 5th attempt at a comedy, so please no flames.))

Li sighed. "Meilin, don't you think you're spending WAY too much time on the computer?" (*wink* Li, there's no such thing as way too much time on the computer)

"Oh...I'm just gonna go and check e-mail, Li. I'll be right back."

"hm."

* * *

"Ke-ro!" Sakura whined. "Stop posing as a human in chats! One of these days your gonna get us discovered and God knows what'll happen!"

"Ah, don't sweat the small stuff Sakura. Besides, this girl says she's really cute and she wants to be my online girlfriend."

"Online...girlfriend?" Sakura asked O.o. Then burst out laughing.

Kero crossed his tiny arms. "What's so funny?"

"How can you have a girlfriend online!? You don't even know who she is."

"That doesn't matter because I don't know her and she doesn't know me."

"My point exactly, Kero."

Kero snorted and started typing...an awfully slow procedure, considering his small size.

* * *

MAJIBEAST has logged on.

KICKCHICK: YAY! Beast!

((looong wait))

MAJIBEAST: Hi chick

KICKCHICK: My name is KICKCHICK :P

((looong wait))

MAJIBEAST: okay kickchick. geeze...how are you

KICKCHICK: Fine, and you?

((long long looooooong wait))

MAJIBEAST: do you mind if I do something, kickchick?

KICKCHICK: No, not at all.

((Looong loooooooooong looooooooooooooong pause))

MAJIBEAST: ::kisses kickchick on the mouth::

* * *

Meilin sat back, shocked. In reality she and Majibeast had been dating for about 2 weeks, but this was something new.

"Meilin! Hurry up, I need to use the telephone!!!" Li called from the living room.

"eeep! alright Li!"

* * *

KICKCHICK: ::kisses Beast back:: sorry but I have to go now. My cousin wants to use the phone.

((really looooooong pause))

MAJIBEAST: alright byebye

KICKCHICK has left the conversation

* * *

"aw, man!"

"What's wrong, Kero?"

"I was gonna nail that girl! And ya know what i mean by THAT!"

Sakura thinks for a second. "KE-RO!!!!!! That's SICK!"

Kero blushed. "Well, I AM older then you are, so I can do those things..." *blush blush*

"Kero, stop already! You're making me wanna throw up, plus, how are ya gonna do it online!???"

"Easy, you type in what you're doing to the other person in little columns or whatever you call them, and press send. like-"

"ALRIGHT! Too much info right there! Stop already."

"Geeze, fine."

* * *

Meilin narrowed her eyes at the little stuffed toy. "Shut up Kero."

"You shut up, Chinese brat!"

Li, Sakura and Madison sighed. 

"Here we go again." Sakura groaned.

"I am NOT a Chinese brat."

"Your right. My online girlfriend is Chinese and she gives the race a perfectly good name." Kero said while blushing.

"This is new. Kero has an online girlfriend?" Li whispered to Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "He won't shut up about her."

"Big deal. Whoever's dumb enough to be your online girlfriend, anyway? What's her online name, STUPID MORON!???"

"It happens to be KickChick."

Meilin went pale. "A-a-and what's your online n-n-name?"

"Majibeast, spelled with a J, why?"

"AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meilin screamed, jumping back five feet.

"Wha-HEY! NO WAY!"

"What what what?" Sakura asked.

"I dont' believe it! YOU! YOU DID THOSE SICK THINGS AND SAID THOSE SICK THINGS!" Meilin was on the verge of throwing up. "HOW COULD YOU, KERO!???"

"Hey, it's NO PARTY FOR ME EITHER! Yuck, I can't believe I digitally kissed that Chinese brat-" Kero's grumbling continued.

Madison, being the computer-savvy one in the group, immediately figured it out. "You mean...you two...were...a...couple...online?"

"EEEEEEEW! NO WAY!" Sakura and Li screamed in unison.

"KERO!" Sakura yelled.

"MEILIN!" Li yelled.

Meilin crossed her arms defensively. "How was I supposed to know!??"

Sakura sighed. "I have lost all respect for Kero."

Li smirked. "Like I had any respect for him in the first place."

((A/N: Alright, that was weird to the extreme. It's 12:00 midnight, so I'm tired. I'm gonna go sleep now. Remember, this was just to clear my writer's block...please review. I know I'm gonna get a lot of flames.))


End file.
